


Whats that noise? --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Jace sees something that he shouldn't....





	Whats that noise? --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING

Alec eyes widened in surprise at Magnus' request. "You want me to fuck you over EVERYTHING in the house...?" Alec repeated and Magnus smiled innocently. "Yesssssss Alexander, now before Jace comes ba--" Alec slammed his lips on Magnus' for him to stop talking. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and Alec gripped on to Magnus' bubble butt. Magnus moaned in Alec's mouth and Alec lifted Magnus up. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and he circled his hips on Alec's, feeling Alec's member. Alec managed to take all of their clothes off and placed Magnus on the kitchen counter. Magnus moaned as his felt the large archers fingers opening him open. Magnus took Alec's fingers out of himself and locked eyes with Alec. "Fuck me darling." and with that, Alec slicked his 10 inch member and slowly pushed in. Magnus and Alec started panting as Alec begins thrusting in and out of Magnus' tight hole. 

"Uhh Uhh ohhh YESSS RIGHT T-THERE AH AH AH YESSSSSSSSSS ALEXANDERRRRR!!" Jace hears behind the front door. He questions what the screaming is about and opens the door. "Mag--nusssss im gonna cum!" "YESSSS DARLING,  GIVE IT T--O MEEE!" Jace looked where the noise came from. He looked over at Alec which was currently fuck Magnus against the wall. Alec thrown his head back as he came and noticed his brother, standing there in shock. "Ooooooh Alexa--" Magnus stopped himself when he seen Jace. They stood there without saying a word until Jace broke it. "I'll leave now......" Jace said as he walked out of the house. Alec was frozen inside of Magnus still. "Mmmmm Come on Alexander, you know you want it." Magnus said as he moved his hips side to side. Alec moaned helplessly and began pumping in and out of Magnus.

 

_**TBC.....** _


End file.
